Malibu Comics
Malibu Comics est une société éditrice de comics fondée en 1986. En 1993, Malibu Comics acquiert la licence pour publier des comics basés sur Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, DC Comics détenant à l'époque, les droits pour TOS et TNG. En décembre 1995, Malibu Comics (racheté en novembre 1994 par Marvel Comics) perd la licence avant d'avoir pu développer sa ligne Star Trek: Voyager. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine "At The Edge Of The Final Frontier" (Malibu) Présentation de la série thumb|Couverture #1 En 1993, Malibu Comics acquiert la licence pour publier des comics basés sur Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. De juin 1993 à décembre 1995, Malibu Comics publie une série de 32 numéros mensuels, 2 Annuals, 3 mini-séries ("Hearts & Mind", "DS9 / TNG", "The Maquis"), plusieurs Special ("Lightstorm", "Terok Nor", "Special", "Worf Special") et 2 "Celebrity Series" ("Blood & Honor", "The Rules of Diplomacy"). Il est à noter qu'en 1994, DC Comics et Malibu Comics ont coopéré à la réalisation d'un crossover entre TNG et DS9, chacun d'eux réalisant 2 parties sur les 4 que compte le crossover. La date de parution trop récente par rapport à la série conduit à rendre la plupart des histoires complètement contredites face à la chronologie officielle. Cependant, certaines références de continuité permettent de faire le lien avec d'ancien comics et avec certains épisodes. La personnalité des personnages et les rapports qu'ils entretiennent sont souvent très bien retranscrits : les relations conflictuelles entre Sisko et Kira, entre Odo et Quark... Toutefois, les personnages sont parfois capables d'accomplir des choses qu'ils ne sont pas censés pouvoir (les transformations d'Odo). ---- Artistes * Basé sur Star Trek créée par Gene Roddenberry et Deep Space Nine créée par Rick Berman et Michael Piller * Scénaristes : ** Mike W. Barr (#1-6) ** John Vornholt (#6, #16) ** Colin Clayton & Chris Dows (#6, #26-27, #32) ** Len Strazewski (#7) ** Mark A. Altman (#8-9, #18) ** Dan Mishkin (#10, #19-25, #28) ** Charles Marshall (#11-13) ** Jerry Bingham (#14-15) ** Laurie S. Sutton (#17-18) ** Randy and Jean-Marc Lofficier (#26-27) ** Mark Paniccia (#29-30) ** Tim Russ (#29-30) ** Leonard Kirk (#31) ** Jason Levine (#31) * Dessin (Pencilers) : ** Gordon Purcell (#1-2, #4-5, #8-9) ** Rob Davis (#3, #6-7, #9, #18, #21, #26-27, #29-30, #32) ** Leonard Kirk (#10-13, #16-18, #23-25, #28, #31) ** Tim Eldred (#14-15) ** Ken Penders (#19-20) ** Terry Pallot (#22, #32) ** Keith Conroy (#26-27) ** Rod Whigham (#29-30) ** Scott Sava (#31) * Couleurs (Inkers) : ** Terry Pallot (#1-7, #9-10, #18, #22, #28-30, #32) ** Scott Reed (#8-9, #20, #23, #27) ** Larry Welch (#9, #18, #23, #26-27) ** Bruce McCorkindale (#11-15, #21) ** Jack Snider (#16-18, #20, #26-27) ** Richard Emond (#16, #18) ** Arne Starr (#19) ** David Mowry (#20) ** Aubrey Bradford (#23, #29-30) ** John Montgomery (#24-25) ** Leonard Kirk (#31) ** Craig Gilmore (#32) * Coloristes : ** Ces artistes ne sont crédités qu'à partir du #8. ** Moose Baumann (#8, #10-14, #16-17, #21, #26-30) ** Chad Stewart (#8) ** Malibu Tones (#8, #13) ** Scott Sava (#9) ** Albert Deschesne (#9) ** Micky Rose (#10) ** Violent Hues (#12, #14-19, #26) ** Barry Gregory (#14-15, #18, #20) ** Janice Wismar (#15-19, #26) ** Terry Pallot (#18) ** Mike Heilemann (#19, #22-25, #32) ** Salvador Mancha (#20, #23) ** Foodhammer! with Nathan Potvin (#20-21) ** Jennifer Schellinger (#22) ** Wolfpack (#23) ** Malibu Coloring (#25, #27-32) ** George Cox III (#31) * Lettres : ** Patrick Owsley (#1, #3, #6-7, #9-13, #28, #31) ** David Lanphear (#2, #4-6, #8, #16, #29-30) ** Tim Eldred (#14-15) ** Joseph Allen (#17, #19) ** Mike DeLepine (#18, #20-21, #26-27) ** Terry Pallot (#18, #22, #32) ** Roxanne Starr (#23) ** Ronnie Cruz (#24-25) ** Teresa Davidson (#29) ** Tracey H. Munsey (#31) * Editeurs : ** Tom Mason (#1-6) ** Mark Paniccia (#5-28, #31-32) ** Clarissa Manansala (#11, #17-24) ** Dan Shaheen (#25, #27-28) ** Phil Crain (#29-32) ---- Comics Mensuels *001. "Stowaway – Part I" (1993) *002. "Stowaway – Part II" (1993) *003. "Old Wounds" (1993) *004. "Emancipation – Part I" (1993) *005. "Emancipation – Part II" (1993) *006. "Field Trip" ; "Pickpocket" ; "Program 359" (1994) *007. "Working Vacation" (1994) *008. "Requiem" (1994) *009. "Requiem II" ; "Hearts and Minds - Prelude" (1994) *010. "Descendants" (1994) *011. "A Short Fuse" (1994) *012. "Baby on Board" (1994) *013. "Lapse" (1994) *014. "Dax's Comet – Part I" (1994) *015. "Dax's Comet – Part II" (1994) *016. "Shanghaied" (1994) *017. "Images" (1994) *018. "Hearts of Old" ; "War Games" (1995) *019. "Mission of Mercy" (1995) *020. "Last Remains" (1995) *021. "Fadeout!" (1995) *022. "Deep Space Mine!" (1995) *023. "The Secret of the Lost Orb – Part I" (1995) *024. "The Secret of the Lost Orb – Part II" (1995) *025. "The Secret of the Lost Orb – Part III" (1995) *026. "Genesis Denied – Part I" ; "Mudd's Pet – Part I" (1995) *027. "Genesis Denied – Part II" ; "Mudd's Pet – Part II" (1995) *028. "Friend and Foe Alike" (1995) *029. "Sole Asylum – Part I" ; "Enemies & Allies – Part I" (1995) *030. "Sole Asylum – Part II" ; "Enemies & Allies – Part II" (1995) *031. "Remembrance" ; "Rules of Behavior" (1995) *032. "Turn of the Tide" (1995) Annuels * Annual #1. "The Looking Glass War" (1995) * Ultimate Annual #1. "No Time Like the Present" ; "The Nagus's New Clothes" ; "Small Victory" (1995) Hearts & Mind (mini-série) :Un prélude à cette histoire est inclus dans le #9. (1994) * "Hearts and Minds - Part I - For the Glory of the Empire" (1994) * "Hearts and Minds - Part II - On the Edge of Armageddon" (1994) * "Hearts and Minds - Part III - Into the Abyss" (1994) * "Hearts and Minds - Part IV - Masters of War" (1994) DS9 TNG Crossover (mini-série) *1. "Prophets and Losses" (1994 DC Comics) *2. "The Wormhole Trap" (1994 Malibu Comics) *3. "Encounter With the Othersiders" (1994 Malibu Comics) *4. "The Unseen Enemy" (1995 DC Comics) The Maquis - Soldier of Peace (mini-série) :"War Games" (1995), publié dans le #18 est un prélude à cette histoire.'' *1. "The Maquis - Chapter I - Vacation's Over" ; "Memoirs of an Invisible Ferengi" (1995) *2. "The Maquis - Chapter II - Rats in a Maze" ; "A Tree on Bajor" (1995) *3. "The Maquis - Chapter III - Victims of Deceit" (1995) Special *''"Hero Illustrated #2 - Hostage Situation"'' (1993) *''"Lightstorm"'' (1994) *''"Terok Nor"'' (1995) *''"Special"'' : "Collision Course" ; "Frozen Boyhood" ; "Oaths" ; "Honor" ; "Dangerous Times" (1995) *''"Worf Special"'' : "Bonds of Honor" ; "Unhappy Trails" (1995) *''"Celebrity Series: Blood & Honor"'' (1995) *''"Celebrity Series:The Rules of Diplomacy"'' (1995) ---- Personnages principaux ; Benjamin Sisko Benjamin Sisko, Malibu comics.jpg| ; Kira Nerys Kira Nerys, Malibu comics.jpg| ; Odo Odo, Malibu comics.jpg| ; Jadzia Dax Jadzia Dax, Malibu comics.jpg| ; Julian Bashir Julian Bashir, Malibu comics.jpg| ; Miles O'Brien Miles O'Brien, Malibu comics.jpg| ; Jake Sisko Jake Sisko, Malibu comics.jpg| ; Quark Quark, Malibu comics.jpg| Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : Bajor, Cardassia Prime, Quadrant Alpha, Quadrant Beta, Quadrant Gamma, système bajoran, système cardassien, vortex bajoran * Espèces et organisations : Alliance Ferengie, Bajorans, Cardassiens, Dominion, Empire Klingon, Empire Stellaire Romulien, Fédération des Planètes Unies, Ferengis, Humains, Jem'Hadars, Klingons, Korrigans, Luriens, Milice Bajorane, Prophètes, Romuliens, Starfleet, Trills, Union Cardassienne, Vulcains, Vortas * Personnages : Julian Bashir, Jadzia Dax, Garak, Morn, Kira Nerys, Nog, Keiko O'Brien, Miles O'Brien, Odo, Quark, Rom, Benjamin Sisko, Jake Sisko * Vaisseaux et stations : Deep Space Nine, , , * Armement et technologie : combadge, Ops, phaseur, téléporteur, tricordeur * Autres : barman, Capitaine, chef de la sécurité, chef ingénieur, Commander, dabo, dabo girl, docteur, Enseigne, infirmerie, Lieutenant, Lieutenant commander, Major, médecin-chef, officier scientifique, Promenade, Quark's, Sous-lieutenant, tailleur Star Trek: Voyager (Malibu) Suite au rachat de Malibu Comics par Marvel Comics, la série prévue de comics Star Trek: Voyager fut annulée. Le numéro mensuel #18 DS9 (janvier 1995) contient une histoire de 4 pages "War Games" qui annonce la future diffusion télévisée de la série et introduit le contexte préalable à la série : Après une tentative d'assassinat de Gul Evek par le Maquis, celui-ci part à la recherche du vaisseau de Chakotay qui vient d'être repéré par les Cardassiens. L'Amiral Alynna Nechayev contacte alors le Capitaine Kathryn Janeway... Liens externes * * en:Malibu Comics Category:Comics Category:Sociétés de production